newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger
'Roger '''is a survivor of the outbreak and member of the original Fairhaven survivor group in AGN's The Road Ahead. He was among those present on transport buses when the convoy broke down on the highway. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Roger's life prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Roger was first seen on the buses when the group broke down on the highway. He was later seen again fighting off infected when the buses were attacked just before night. He was among those who witnessed Shirley put down an infected Linda before retreating into the rest stop. He managed to escape with the others when the rest stop was overwhelmed by infected, later being picked up by the U.S National Guard where he was taken to White Horse Creek where the group set up a temporary camp in the high school. Later that night, the infected broke into the high school, Roger along with the others tried to fight their way through the overrun building. He managed to escape alongside the group being escorted by Shirley Dubois, witnessing Howard's sacrifice to save him, and the others. Roger was seen with the rest of Shirley's group outside of Jason's house before he, and the others were separated after the infected ambushed them. He was one of many to witness Hector get bitten, he managed to escape with the others to the golf course where they set up a camp in the cafe for the night. The next night, the group was confronted by Chuck who claimed a member, Frankie, had stolen from him prior to her arrival. She denied this claim, though the confrontation grew too loud and garnered the attention of a few infected who busted through the windows. The building was overrun after Chuck fired three shots off, saving Terrance from an infected. Roger was one of many to hide out on the rooftops until they could make a run for it. Once morning came, he and the others successfully escaped the cafe, stumbling into Alice's dismembered remains. On their way through the grounds, they came across the country club and decided on setting up camp. Roger aided with the fortifying the buildings numerous windows and later the construction of walls at the front of the building. A few days later when a large herd was attracted to the country club by two surviving FEMA members, Roger along with a number of other survivors in the camp tried to fight them off. Roger is among the several survivors killed when a large herd of infected overrun the Country Club, having been unable to evacuate safely either outside of the community, or upstairs with the other residents. Killed Victims * A few infected Death Killed By: * Infected ''(Off-Screen) Roger is among the several survivors killed when a large herd of infected overrun the Country Club, having been unable to evacuate safely either outside of the community, or upstairs with the other residents. References # Roger has not been seen since Issue #4 and several events occurred that have left his fate unclear. However, with the Country Club being overrun, several people are killed as indicated by the near completely devoured corpses left behind. In addition, all of the remaining survivors in the group were evacuated and anyone not seen with them can be considered a casualty of the attack, including Roger who was not with the remaining survivors in Issue #5, or any further issues. Category:Characters Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Fairhaven Survivor Group Category:The Country Club Category:Deceased